deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a veteran Power Ranger and considered a legend among the Ranger community. He is often considered to be the greatest Power Ranger of all time, having been part of four Power Rangers teams through the years. Originally used for evil purposes by Rita Repulsa, Tommy quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. In doing so, not only did Tommy prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from the original leader, Jason Lee Scott. Tommy had gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally, he was the Green Power Ranger. When those powers ran dry, he became the White Power Ranger, the White Ninja Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the first Red Turbo Ranger. After Tommy's tenure as a Ranger was completed, he went to college where he received a Doctorate in Paleontology in a mere six years. He later traveled to Reefside and, in an effort to stop some of his mutations, became the mentor of a new set of Power Rangers. He later took up the mantle of a Ranger once more and became the Black Dino Ranger. After Tommy's adversary, Mesogog, was defeated, he retired and is now a normal high school teacher at Reefside. (From the Power Rangers Wikia) Battle vs. Snake-Eyes (By So-Pro Warrior) "I like ya to meet Saba!" Tommy says and draws Saba Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy and the two clash swords. Snake-Eyes tries to cut Tommy but Tommy quickly jumps over the Ninjato and tries to strike Snake-Eyes in the back but Snake-Eyes quickly blocks the strike and turns around with a kick to Tommy's face. Tommy rolls back but quickly gets up and prepares for Snake-Eyes to come at him. Snake-Eyes charges at him and as he strikes Tommy blocks and kicks Snake-Eyes in the stomach making Snake-Eyes stumble back. Tommy charges and the two clash swords trying to strike each other but with no succes. As Snake-Eyes charges at Tommy, Tommy tries to strike Snake-Eyes but Snake-Eyes quickly jumps over Tommy and slashes Tommy on the back but the Power Ranger suit protects Tommy and Snake-Eyes sees sparks come off of him. "Not bad" Tommy says Snake-Eyes takes out his Uzi and when Tommy sees it he quickly reacts. Snake-Eyes starts firing the Mini Uzi but Tommy keeps on flipping backwards to avoid the shots and takes cover behind some rubble. Snake-Eyes stops firing and reloads and moves in on Tommy. Snake-Eyes then sees Saba fly out of cover, thinking it's a cloaking device Snake-Eyes fires all around Snake-Eyes but doesn't hit anything. As he relaods again Saba fires energy blasts from his eyes and while missing Snake-Eyes hits the Mini Uzi destroying it. Tommy gets out from behind the rubble "Good job Saba!" Tommy says "Thank you" Saba replies. Snake-Eyes looks up and sees Tommy nowhere near his sword and thinks it must somehow control itself and so draws the Ninjato again and charges at Tommy. Tommy sees this and quickly grabs Tommy and as Snake-Eyes slashes at Tommy, Tommy jumps over Snake-Eyes and strike him on the back wounding Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes turns around and Tommy has Saba fire his energy blasts again and destroys the Ninjato. Snake-Eyes quickly takes out the whip chain and tosses it at Tommy and wraps Tommy's hand in it. Tommy struggles to try and free himself and at that time Snake-Eyes jumps at Tommy and kicks him in the chest. Tommy rolls back and as he gets up Snake-Eyes quickly staarts wrapping Tommy up. Snake-Eyes is able to wrap Tommy up and stars dragging Tommy towards him. "SABA!" Tommy yells Snake-Eyes looks as Saba who floats upwars points towards Snake-Eyes and flies towards him. Saba begins trying to strike Snake-Eyes who starts dodging all of the strike but Saba quickly flies to the ground and sweeps Snake-Eyes feet making him fall on his back. Saba then flies towards Tommy and cuts the Whip Chain freeing Tommy. Tommy grabs Saba as he gets up and stares at Snake-Eyes who gets back up. "Had enough?" Tommy asks Snake-Eyes stares at Tommy and puts his fists out. Knowing what he wants Tommy puts Saba away and prepares for Hand-to-Hand combat. Both warriors charge at each other and strike jump up. Snake-Eyes tries to punch Tommy but Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eye's fist and Tommy's foot collide and then engage in trying to punch each other while in the air and both kick each other in the chest sending them flying but both land on their feet. Both charge at each other and engage in Hand-to-Hand. Tommy tries to kick Snake-Eyes in the face but Snake-Eyes blocks it with his hand and tries to punch Tommy who blocks it with his hand and quickly jumps and uses his other foot to kick Snake-Eyes in the stomach making him stumble back. Tommy charges at Snake-Eyes and as Snake-Eyes tries to kick Tommy in the face Tommy slides on the ground and kicks Snake-Eyes from below making him fall on his stomach. Snake-Eyes quickly rolls on his back and jumps up same with Tommy. Snake-Eyes jumps over Tommy and blocks a punch from Tommy and flips him over him and twits Tommy's arm. Tommy yells in pain but kicks Snake-Eyes in the face and gets up, jumps at Snake-Eyes and repeatedly starts kicking Snake-Eyes in the stomach. Snake-Eyes falls on his back but puts his hands down and jump kicks Tommy sending him back. Tommy lands and rolls back and quickly gets back up to block a kick from Snake-Eyes and follows with a twist kick to the face. Tommy takes out Saba and holds his blade at Snake-Eyes throat. Tommy however notices blood dripping from Snake-Eye's wound "Wait blood but Zedd's monsters don't bleed. Who are you?" Tommy asks 1 Hour Later At the GI Joe base in Washington... Duke hears on the comms that a stranger is approaching the base and quickly goes to see who this stranger is. He exits the base to see a man in white clothes walking towards the base with someone on his shoulders. A closer look and he recognizes Snake-Eyes, however when other GI Joe soldiers see this they prepare their weapons but Duke tells them not to fire. The strange person turns out to be Tommy who drops Snake-Eyes on the ground in front of him, Duke calls for a medic who after looking for signs that he is alive nods at Duke that Snake-Eyes is alive. "Who are you" Duke asks "I'm a Power Ranger" Tommy replies. After speaking for an hour Duke learns about Tommy and the other Power Rangers and about their fight with Lord Zedd and his monsters including Zordon and the Command Center. Duke explains the situation of Cobra and GI Joe's battles. After the talk the rest of the Power Rangers arrive and both the Rangers and GI Joe become allies. This alliance will help in the future as the Power Rangers will help GI Joe battle Cobra and are soon able to defeat Cobra with the help of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Winner: Tommy Oliver Expert's Opinion: While Snake-Eyes had multiple different training and was more physical since he had ninja training. Tommy had much more experience fighting hundreds of different and powerful monsters, his weapon with multiple uses and his expertise in Hand-to-Hand combat. Click here to see the original battle, votes and weapons Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites